Talk:Bestiary
The experience points listing does not look right. It is known that blue monsters (level -1 relative to character level) give 75% of the exp from white monsters, level -2 give 50%, level -3 give 25%, and level -4 and below (greys) give 0%. In addition, some of the numbers suggest lower base(?) exp for some blacks compared to purples. That can't be right. Stinkypuppy 17:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) It's really not necessary to highlight Gate and Recall potions as drops, is it? Don't those drops apply to all mobs? Cenadil 00:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) General exp formula I'm not sure about the exp for different levels formula, but for creatures of your level it seems pretty clear. All the data in the table matches (200*level)+300 and twice for bosses. This is the "white" experience amount for every single creature who have this data. However, I don't see where to write it. Is there anyone who manages this and can offer a position? I'll look into the different level exp as well, but the data seems flawed. It says that Runt Fox gives more exp to level 2 chars than to level 1, and this can't be right... Kurobina: Local otaku I added the armor to the Fisherman and he dropped it the first time I fought him. Also either or Fiddler crabs can rarely give you a gate potion now. I don't remember which, but if it's rats I assume Fiddler crab would also be included a slightly enhanced rate. I have tested the exp formula. When you are under level 50 it is (200 * level) + 300. Level 50 and above is (200 * level) + (100 * (level - 50)) + 600. The multipliers from lowest to highest are 0.25, 0.5, 0.75, 1, 1.2, 1.4, 1.7, 2.1, and 2.6 I have tested it a lot. Level 1 vs runt fox is (200 * 1) + 300 = 500. Level 2 vs runtfox = (200 * 2) + 300 = 700 * 3 = 2100 / 4 = 525 exp (0.75 = 3/4). So yes it will give slightly more to a level 2. If you test it you will see that it does. Beetdabrat 00:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beetdabrat: Thanks for the clarification. Your numbers are right; I just tested it with a level 1-2 character against the Drunken Fisherman. I presume the xp is higher for whites at low levels to discourage players from fighting much-higher-level monsters early in the game, or this is just a side-effect of how the xp calculations were programmed by Glitchless. Stinkypuppy 19:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a sort of question/experiment about how exp is given out. If you notice from the lvl 90+ mobs, they all have the same exp rate. Also, when you get a power level I think you gain the same exp from a mob 15 levels higher as you would from a monster just 5 levels above you. My question, is the exp gain rate based off the MONSTER'S level or the PLAYER'S level? Example: A lvl 10 player will get the same exp from a black mob no matter what level it is simply because all black mobs give 5980 exp to a level 10 (used black mob exp for lvl 15 mob). Demonkin Esther link 06:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) @Demonkin Esther: That is correct. Once you get to black the exp is the same, except when being pled. You will get capped exp in a pl as long as the average level of the group is >= 5 level difference to the mob. So if you are being pled in N lake by a level 85 you will get max exp up to level 78. 85 + 78 / 2 = 81.5 which gets rounded down to 81 which would make the level 86 a black mob or capped exp. Beetdabrat (talk) 07:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC)